


the games we play (it keeps driving me insane; but on second thought, I don't really mind)

by euthanasia, jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Grinding, Group Sex, Humiliation, Jahstell - Freeform, Joken - Freeform, Joshtin, Kentin - Freeform, M/M, Minors looks away fleece T-T, OKAY SO BASICALLY THIS IS MY WILD IMAGINATION'S FAULT, PARTIALLY JNJCORE'S BUT EH, Pinunso, dirtytalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Josh is back at it again, playing with the other members. But this time: they're all under the same roof. Different times, same rules apply. Will Justin be able to hold himself back? Or will he let himself suffer from the best punishment of all time?
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	the games we play (it keeps driving me insane; but on second thought, I don't really mind)

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME EXPLAIN T-T
> 
> I kid you not, my mind was going insane while I re-red lovely user euthanasia's 'i admit, it's exciting (parts of me kinda like it)'.. I also began to think of questions, like, what if they were in the same place? what if the boys actually ended up seeing Josh and Justin fuck up close, and maybe, maybe, even get into the action?
> 
> AND AS WE CAN SEE, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN T-T
> 
> this is your last chance, kids. run. away.
> 
> I hope I can do this some justice huhu :<

"Josh."

Silence.

"Josh?"

Silence.

"Babyy..."

Justin tried calling him again, but to his unluckiness, the older remained unbothered. He had been playing Among Us with the other members for _hours_ now and he had been on the edge from the very beginning.

Now, don't get him wrong. He loves the other members, and he certainly loves his boyfriend, but there were just moments that he desperately wished for wishing stars to appear, even in the middle of the day, just so that his boyfriend would stop playing for a moment and give him attention. His whole body felt like it would explode in a fiery blaze in a matter of seconds and hearing Josh's groans and grunts as he kept playing certainly didn't help. If anything, he felt even more aroused.

Surely, he really was _fucked._

.-.

"Ken, I swear, if I'm the imposter on the next round, I'm going after you first." he growled, slumping back against his chair.

" _Oooh, should I be scared of the great Josh Cullen Santos? Why don't you try topping me first?_ "

Fooling around with each other wasn't really new to them. Even before, they've already been this way, though it was harder back then because they didn't have their own place. They usually slept together in pairs; Josh and Justin (the only ones who were actually in an established relationship), Sejun and Stell, Ken and Stell, Sejun and Josh, Justin and Sejun. Any pair you can think of, really.

Josh and Justin thankfully were okay with it. What was so wrong with making love to the people they loved? Sure, they weren't in a relationship with the others, but they didn't let that get in the way.

But sometimes, _oh holy sweet sometimes_ , he just wished that he had his own time to shine in his boyfriend's eyes. If the evident erection between his legs aren't an indication.

" _I wouldn't test him, Ken,_ ' Stell teased. Paulo chuckled, shaking his head. " _If Josh tops you, you're gonna regret provoking him_."

" _Try me._ "

"Oh, I will. You better start praying, _Suson_." An idea popped into Justin's head, causing a wicked grin to slide onto his lips.

It worked last time, and hopefully, it still gives the same effect now.

_I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get fucked after this. On a second thought, though.._

"It's you who's gonna have to start praying, _Santos_ ," he murmured, shimmying his sweatpants down and removing it fully, throwing it off to one side as he worked off his shirt. "'Cause you've been making me wait for far too long, and now, the beast inside me is hungry."

Without any warning, he spun the gaming chair around, taking the older male by shock as he straddled his lap, proceeding to sink down on his boyfriend's cock. He hissed at the burn that accompanied the stretch but relished the surprised moan that came from his boyfriend. Josh let out shaky breaths, tightly gripping his waist.

" _Hey, you okay?_ " Paulo asked from the other line. He only could answer with a groan as Justin began bouncing up and down his lap, head thrown back as he did so.

"J-Justin.." he growled, forcefully gripping the younger's waist. Justin slapped his hands away and continued with his abuse, purposely slowing down his pace when Josh would let out the most beautiful moans from his lips.

" _Fuck.._ " Ken groaned from the other line.

Justin tilted the smaller's head and clashed their mouths together, all teeth and tongue. The words 'sweet' or 'slow' refused to exist in his current vocabulary, making sure that the older felt all of his frustration.

Josh angrily kissed back, harshly tugging at the hair on his nape. Justin groaned, pushing his tongue deeper and bouncing faster. Josh tried to warn him that he was about to come, but his devil of a boyfriend had other ideas.

Just when he was about to release, Justin got off of his lap, causing him to let out a strained, breathy whine.

"Justin, you asshole.." he panted, struggling to catch his breath. The younger just shrugged and chuckled, slipping on his sweatpants. He pulled on a shirt and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up a little.

"Let that teach you a lesson not to keep me waiting." he huffed, closing the door behind him. He heard the older call his name again, but he ignored it. Upon him storming to the kitchen, he heard the other three come out of their rooms, all gaping at him.

"What? If you want to go in there and fuck him, go ahead. No one's stopping you." he huffed, rinsing the glass he used and getting out of the apartment before their gaze could literally burn him on the spot.

.-.

"Josh, baby?" Stell softly called out, sighing when he saw the older curled up on the bed.

"D-did he leave?" the smaller whispered, voice cracking. The three looked at each other and nodded, frowning when tears slipped from Josh's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"What can we do to help?" he took Paulo and Ken's hands and placed them on his chest and abdomen.

"T-touch me.. please.." he whispered, a tinge of punk creeping up his cheeks.

"Gladly.. just relax, baby.. we'll take care of you.." And they did.

The three stripped down to their underwear and proceeded to do just exactly what they had said they would. Stell picked the smaller up and sat him on his lap, leaving a trail of soft kisses on his neck and collarbones. Paulo sat beside them, gently tilting the older's lips and kissing them tenderly, savouring the sweetness of his mouth. Ken ramined on all fours in front of him, his calloused hands slowly pumping Josh's half-erect member. He wasn't that lengthy, but he surely was girthy.

The younger's mouth watered just at the mere thought of sucking him off, his lust-ridden eyes looking up at Josh's wide ones.

"May I?"

"Y-yes-hnggh.." unable to stop himself, he let out a soft moan, hand almost instantly grabbing onto the younger's hair. This urged Ken to go deeper, humming when the older gripped his hair tighter.

"K-Ken..f-fuck.." Paulo began kissing and licking his nipples, using his hand and fingers to play with the other as he pleasured the older male. Paulo almost growled, seeing how the older male reacted to his touches.

Stell's fingers delicately ran down his chest and abdomen, slipping it in between the older male's legs and teasing the puckered hole that he knew, never had been touched and explored before.

He prodded a finger against the tender flesh, humming when he heard the older's mewls.

"S-Stell.." Josh breathed his name out like a prayer, tightening his hold on the sheets. Stell continued with his ministrations, gently biting marks on the smaller male's neck.

It felt wrong. So wrong. Especially since Justin was not here. As far as he knew, the younger was most definitely still mad at him.

But as Stell slowly pushed a finger into his hole, all his thoughts had vanished into thin air, as if they were never even there in the first place.

He knew that his boyfriend would be even more infuriated at the mere idea of the other three fucking Josh for themselves while he wasn't there, but he couldn't help but give himself in to the pleasure.

_I'll have to deal with whatever he thinks later.._

.-.

"You're an asshole." Yani murmured before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ugh, don't you think I know that? But in my defense, he _did_ keep me waiting. The others knew that I wanted to spend time with him too, but they didn't even care."

"Or, maybe they did and you're just overreacting."

"Why am I even talking to you?"

"Because your sorry little ass needs me to pick you up every single time this happens."

"Point taken." they chatted a bit more about everything else they missed out on since the last time they spoke, until the time for Justin to go home came.

"Look, just.. don't be too harsh on them, okay?"

"I can't promise. But I'll do my best." they parted ways at the parking lot, Justin staring at his brother's car until it was gone. He sighed as he drove through the familiar road home, thinking about how he could apologize to them.

"What the hell am I even gonna say? Sorry for acting out on how you kept me waiting without even giving a damn about how I felt?" he mentally smacked himself, the words sounding too arrogant even in his brain.

He didn't want to try making it up to him by sex, since that's exactly what he did before he-

_SHIT!_

The fact that he blueballed Josh had actually left his mind until the memory hit him like the Snowpiercer.

_Shit shit shit fuck he must be suffering!_

But, apparently, he was wrong. Because instead of surprising Josh with a heartfelt apology, it was him who was surprised with the sight of the other three members touching, _pleasuring_ his boyfriend.

His breaths came out in harsh pants, a light surge of anger running through his veins.

"Well well," he murmured, shutting the door behind him and causing the other four to jump in surprise. "Looks like some people have been enjoying themselves.."

"J-Jah.." Josh gasped as the younger unbuttoned his shirt and jeans, purposely leaving them that way as if to tease.

"I don't recall telling you that you could talk." he snapped, his fiery eyes burning through Josh's lust-ridden ones.

"S-sorry- aahh.." he moaned, gasping as the younger softly tugged at his hair. He turned to Ken, whose cheeks were flushed red and his hands now on his lap. It actually came to the younger's attention that their main dancer was trying so hard, but failed at hiding the evident erection that his briefs did no justice to.

"Did you enjoy yourselves, then? Hmm? Fucking each other while I was gone?"

"J-Justin, I-"

"Shh.. shh, you'll only make it worse, hon." he seductively murmured to Stell, running his fingers through the older's hair and caressing his cheek, tapping his lips after. He let go of Josh's hair and slowly crawled over to Ken, pulling him closer by his legs. The older yelped, eyes widening when Justin clashed their lips together in a messy kiss, letting a little bit of saliva drip down their chins as he forced the older male's mouth open.

He kept his eyes open, watching the three oldest's reactions. He could see Paulo's hands tighten on the sheets and Stell's grab Josh's small one in his, biting his bottom lip.

Josh's cheeks turned a dark shade of red as he stared at his boyfriend sucking the main dancer's mouth.

_I fucked up. That should be me._

Ken tightly gripped the younger's arm, stifling a moan when the latter began palming his erection.

"Oh, you can't be shy _now_. Let me hear your voice, bub." Justin slipped his hand into the older male's briefs and wrapped his hand around his length, smirking at the shocked gasp that came from their dancer. Ken certainly was lengthy _and_ was girthy. But he wasn't gonna let him off that easy.

"Entertain me." he smirked, adjusting his position on his lap. Ken braced his hands on the younger male's thighs and made small thrusts into his hand, whining when the younger would squeeze his length tighter.

"J-Justin..fuck.." he groaned, thrusting faster, no longer holding back his moans when the younger would rub his thumb against the sensitive slit.

"Give it all your best, bub." Justin actually felt _very aroused_ , but he sure damn well did his best in hiding it. Ken began thrusting faster, eyes shut tightly as his orgasm neared.

"C-can I-fuck.. can I c-come?" he panted. Justin purposely didn't answer him for the next few minutes, wanting to see him suffer and drown in his own pleasure.

"Should you? After pulling a stunt like that, I doubt that you should be allowed to come, or even feel pleasured at all."

"I-I'm s-sorry.." he whined, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, fuck.. I'm sorry.. p-please?"

"Come." Ken _broke_ , screaming as the knot in his stomach bursted, spilling seed all over Justin's hand and legs. He kept making small thrusts with the younger helping him as he milked out the rest of his semen.

Ken panted against his chest, humming as he ran his cum-free hand through his locks. He sat the older male on the corner of the bed, wrapping a blanket around him.

"Now, unless you want to sport an erection during the next few days without coming, I'd suggest that you listen to me and do exactly as I say. Got it?" Like bobbleheads, the three oldest nodded their heads, eyes returning to Ken every few seconds.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna prep myself, and you three better keep quiet. If you want what's best for you." Justin slowly stripped off the rest of his clothing, grabbing Ken's hand and wrapping it around his length. The older understood what he wanted and immediately got into work.

Meanwhile, he reached behind him and slowly inserted a finger into his hole. He actually was still a little bit stretched but, basing from what his eyes were being blessed with, Stell's length seems to be a bit bigger than what he was used to.

He did want to pleasure himself, but he also still wanted to walk, so, more prepared the better.

He kept his grunts and moans in, panting harshly as he pushed his fingers in and out. One small nod at Ken and the older quickened his pace, thumbing the slit every few thrusts.

"Stop." Ken immediately halted his actions, slightly tilting his head when the younger kept a hold on his hand.

"I.. want you.. to work Josh open." Ken blushed and crawled over to their oldest member, softly massaging his thighs.

"Kiss him." the two looked at each other before leaning towards each other, letting their mouths tangle in a deep kiss. Josh's shaky hand wrapped around Ken's neck, whining when he felt the younger's hand slip in between his buttocks.

"Tell me if you're hurting.." the younger whispered before slowly easing a finger inside. Justin (thankfully) lubed his fingers or else, Josh would be in a hell of pain the next morning.

"Are you okay?" the smaller nodded, urging him to keep going. Justin smirked and turned to the other two, taking their appearance in.

"On all fours, Stell. Paulo, in front of him." In retrospect, the older two had to admit that they were surprised. They had never seen their youngest member be so.. dominating. This was a side of him that they never knew existed, and honestly? They were glad that they were the only ones who could witness it in action.

"I'm going to stretch you open," he whispered, gently biting Stell's earlobe as he positioned himself behind the older. "And at the same time, I want you to take Paulo whole. If I see even a single drop coming from your mouth, you're going to have to be punished. You don't want that, do you?" Stell shook his head no, panting as he waited in anticipation.

"Get on with it." he mumbled to Paulo before planting his hands on the smooth skin of the older male's ass, spreading it to have a clearer view of his pink, untouched hole.

"Look at you. I can't even imagine how tight you'd be around me. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Stell? To be wrapped around my cock?"

"Y-yes.."

"But do you deserve it?" Stell remained silent, letting out a choked gasp when he felt a soft, wet muscle press against his entrance. When his hand was about to reach behind him, Justin slapped it away, continuing with his actions.

At the same time, Paulo slowly pushed his member into the younger's mouth, hand softly holding onto his hair.

"Are you okay?" Stell hummed against his member, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks as Justin slowly slid a digit into his entrance. Somewhere beside them, Josh was a moaning mess, his orgasm nearing.

"C-can I-ngh.. can I c-come?" Josh mewled, catching the youngest off guard. 

_Well, shit. I didn't expect that._

"Go ahead, baby." Josh gasped, fingers digging into Ken's shoulders as he came, waves of electricity almost frying his brain as he experienced of of his most powerful orgasms in a long time.

"Shit, Stell.." Paulo groaned, thrusting into the heavenly voice's mouth. "I'm close.." Stell gave him a small nod, urging him to release and humming as warm, thick semen ran down his throat.

Justin lubricated his length and slowly pushed into Stell, letting out a soft moan once he was fully sheathed inside. He gave a small nod to Ken, who then pushed inti Josh, peppering the smaller's face with kisses as the latter winced.

He kept muttering apologies in between his kisses, taking his time until the smaller was comfortable enough to urge him to move.

"Paulo. Behind me."

"W-wait, are you-"

"I'll be fine, just- _oh!"_ his sentence cut off with a moan as the older male pushed into him, holding onto his waist. He gently pushed Stell's torso down, burying his face in a pillow. He gripped the older's waist and pulled out until only his head remained, before ramming into him again. He himself began to let out his moans as Paulo set a hard, fast pace, ramming into him and nearly sending him toppling over Stell.

Their moans and grunts began to fill the room, increasing in volume as they let their lust and pleasure take over. Moans and murmurs came from each of them, signalling that they were close.

Stell came with a shout, coating Justin's hand and the sheets with his seed and Justin cried out as Paulo spilled his load into him. Josh gasped, mewling as Ken continued thrusting into him, riding out his orgasm.

Justin pulled out of Stell, panting and walked over to the corner of the room, slipping on a robe. He took a warm, wet towel from the bathroom and cleaned each of them, dressing them after.

While doing so, he remained silent, keeping his eyes down. No one dared to try and talk to him. He draped a blanket all over them and walked out of the room.

"Do.. do you think he's still mad?" Paulo whispered, snuggling his head onto Ken's chest.

"I'm not sure.. he won't talk to us.. to me.." Josh said, squeezing Stell's hand.

"We'll have to try and talk to him, won't we?" the heavenly voice asked, his throat sore from all the screaming and from taking Paulo's length in his mouth moments earlier.

"Of course. We can't just let this pass by without talking. It'll get worse." Justin listened from outside, tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them and placed the granola bars and bottles of water on the desk before walking out again, this time, closing the door behind him.

When they woke up the next morning, he was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
